Necessity
by sheepssleep
Summary: Short drabbles of all the HA characters. Expect to see a lot of H/A thought because hey, I like them a lot.
1. Writing

**1. Helga**

Helga loved the feeling of her pen as it gently graced upon the crisp white pages of her pink journal, the way the words seemed to magically flow as she wrote.

Many who read Helga's work says she has a gift for writing, a gift for playing around with words, making them come alive. But Helga never took any of their praises to heart, because she knew that the true satisfaction of her writing came from the very fact that she was able to speak the truths of her heart and not hold back a single emotion that passed through her mind.

Simply said, Helga loved to write because on that simple piece of paper, she was free from the world.

* * *

Sudden inspiration. More chapters ahead !


	2. Their her, his her

**2. Arnold**

Everyone knows that Arnold likes someone.  
(Like, as in like like.)  
But they don't know exactly why.

Some think its because of her sweet brown eyes,  
soft and innocent, just like a baby deer's.

Whenever he thinks of her, he thinks of the clear afternoon sky.  
That shade of baby blue, something so familiar and comforting to him.

Some think that it must be because of her perfect hair.  
A radiant shade of orange, shinning beautiful whenever sunlight hits her hair

They are right. Her hair is perfect in his eyes.  
It makes him think of sunflowers, makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

But of course, everyone agrees it must be because of her personality.  
That key factor to why everyone seems to like her, really.  
So demure, gentle and kind.  
With such a sweet, melodious laugh.  
No one could dislike such a sweetheart, really.

But no. Arnold does not like her for that.  
He likes her for her headstrong personality and straightforwardness,  
her never say die attitude, which often gets misunderstood by the world.

And also he likes her for what she does not show to the world.  
He likes her for her soft side, although she hates it,  
sees it as her weakness.  
But he likes it anyway, because he always knew that there was really a nice person  
beneath the bully.

Arnold likes her,  
he likes like her.  
He thinks he loves her.

But its not 'her',  
not the 'her' everyone thinks he likes.

* * *

Finally, my break from studying today! Been mugging like crazy since my school brought foward my exams by a week ):  
Hope you like it :) I think I'll do my next one on Eugene.


	3. Acting

**3. Eugene**

"So my sister and I went to watch Cats the musical the other day. It was pretty awesome. The costumes were great but I think that.." rattled Eugene to the gang. Everyone was relatively interested, and those who were not were doing a pretty good job at being tactful about it and listening politely to Eugene's enthusiastic rants. Except for our dear friend, Harold, of course.

"Eugene! Can you just shut up for once, you're always go blahblahblah yakyakyak about these stupid musicals that no one cares about. Really! Can't you just shut up?" moaned Harold. A harsh and awkward silence fell over the gang. All eyes were on Eugene, his face beetroot and burning in embarrassment.

"Harold, that wasn't a nice thing to say, you know." said Arnold gently a minute later, which, of course, seemed like an eternity to the gang.

"No, he's right Arnold. I bet you all are sick of hearing about my stupid musicals," said Eugene, his eye wincing at the word stupid. "Lets talk about something else then." A false smile stretched contortedly upon his face, he started another conversation about the killer maths test the gang had earlier on that day, the tenseness in the atmosphere vanishing as quickly as it came.

Eugene held up his smile bravely in front of his friends that day. Because even though his love and passion for musicals may seem "stupid" and "annoying" to his friends, his dream of making it onto Broadway an impossibility for a klutz like himself, he knew that the most important thing he was doing what he loved to do. Eugene loved that feeling of being someone else on the stage, pretending that he was no longer Eugene, the clumsy one, but someone more smart, more brave and definitely more coordinated.

He loved to act because it gave him the chance to show the world that there was more beneath the klutz.


	4. Perfection

**4. Lila**

Perfect smile.  
Perfect hair.  
Perfect clothes.  
Perfect voice.  
Perfect everything.

Gracing down the hallways of P.S. 118  
Everyone's eyes were on her.  
The boys, lovesick.  
The girls, green with envy.  
The same shade of her pretty skirt.

People don't usually see beyond the surface.  
No one dug deep into the real Lila.

Did they know that she secretly wanted to be just one of the girls.  
Not placed so high up on a throne, isolated from the rest.

She wanted to be just a regular somebody, just another person in the crowd.  
She wanted to show her anger, sadness, fear, just like everyone else.  
Being happy and "perfect", by the world's definition, was just too exhausting for one little girl to handle.

Lila was aware  
that one day, she would crack.  
But for now, she just went on with her act.  
Of being Little Miss Perfect in the eyes of everyone.

* * *

Trying out some new stuff. Enjoy :)


End file.
